Harry Potter and The Curse of The Feminine Attack
by Bobboman-2000
Summary: Arrival In Milwaukee & Tom Gets a suprise (Ships OC/OC H/H) Chapter 15 up
1. Introduction

Disclamer: I want to make it clear that almost any character used in this story is property of J.K. Rowling, Warner Brothers, and the two publishers that I can't recall off hand. I own the Plot and one character only and no more than that.  
  
  
Harry Potter of number four Privet Drive wasn't a normal boy as his Guardians would say, he was as far from normal as one can get with an evil dark lord out for his ass. Harry was a wizard fresh off his sixth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
Today was his birthday, he was just about to turn in for the night and sleep as late as possible before the Dreadful Dursleys gave him chores to do. In fact he was hoping for chores to take his mind off of Lord Voldemort. Most of his friends had been killed by the last attack, Ron (Dead, Avada Kedavra, killed by Wormtail), Hermione (Unconscious and near death, Draco and a baseball bat) (A/N a little Humor), She had suffered several blows to the head by the hands of Draco, Ginny (insane (or so they think she is out cold as well), Crucio 9 hrs, by Voldie himself). Draco on the other hand had been given the Dementor's Kiss and was worse than death. He had recieved his letter from Hogwarts and was to leave Privet Drive to be with Hermione at the end of the the week.  
  
Ron had dived in front of Wormtail's Curse which had been intended for Harry made feel even worse than at the end of his fourth year when Cedric had beem killed and at the end of fifth year when his crush Cho Chang was Kidnapped.   
  
thanks for reading this chapter the next one will be larger i promise this is just an introduction to the plot at the start of the seventh year   
Please Review. 


	2. Hermione's Letter

Disclamer: I want to make it clear that almost any character used in this story is property of J.K. Rowling, Warner Brothers, and the two publishers that I can't recall off hand. I own the Plot and one character only and no more than that.  
  
  
A/M: This is my Second Attempt At a published Fan Fict so Please Review and leave suggestions on how to make this story Better,  
  
Chapter 2 The News  
  
A week had passed and Hermione's Condition had not improved. Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall had stood guard over her as She recovered. Just then an Snowy owl had flew through the open Hospital window and landed on the nightstand next to Hermione's Cot. It was addressed to Hermione.  
  
Dumbledore removed the Snowy Owl's Burdon, and opened the Letter.  
  
It Read:  
  
Dear Miss Granger,  
  
We are sorry to inform you that your house was attacked last night (Aug 6)  
when Aurors arrived at your house of residence they found the body of   
Mr. Charles Granger (dead) and Mrs Linda Granger (Unconscious).   
Mrs. Linda Granger will be Transported in two days time to Hogwarts.  
  
We are sorry for your loss,  
  
  
Percy Weasley  
Department of International-Cooperation  
  
  
Dumbledore laid the letter down on the night stand and said sadly, "Well Hermoine i guess your lucky that both parents weren't taken but why?"   
  
(A/N I believe that for a relationship to work you must have something incommon)  
  
"I'm not sure Albus but I'm sure that whoever did this will try again" Replyed Professor McGonagall.   
  
"I'm sure they will but that must not be allowed to happen, Professor."  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------   
Meanwile  
--------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Boy get down here now there is some one to see you," screamed The ever so nieve Vernon Dursley.  
  
As Harry Reached the door he saw a girl with blond Pig-Tails and a bright pink face wearing a yellow cloak.  
  
"Hannah what are you doing here?" queried Harry, "and how did you know where to find me?"  
  
"Dumbledore sent me to pick you up and then head over to the airport to pick up a transfer student from America" replied a rather calm Hannah Abbott while a fat tub of lard pinched her ass.  
  
"Dudley appologize before I turn you into a bat" shouted Harry.  
  
"Sorry, Blondie" replied a rather annoyed Dudley Dursley.  
  
"Well shall we go Harry, the flight arrives in about 30 minutes"  
  
"Well" Harry replied, "what are we waiting for."  
  
And with that Harry and Hannah jumped into Hanna's Cadillac Escalade and headed off to London's Heathrow International Airport (a/n That is an actual Airport in London, I just don't know how large it is.)  
  
I would like to thank The two people that left reviews for the introductory chapter  
Russetwolf713 - I know every thing bad happens to harry but he will avenge Ron's death  
  
Sinnient Evans - thanks for my first review ever!  
  
See the Review button below this story? Press it and leave me some feed back 


	3. The Ride to Hogwarts part 1

Disclamers are boring so to put it this way i do not own Harry Potter at all, I own Tom and the plot only! I also do not i repeat i do not own the song in this chapter (Jam on it, Newcleus 1984)  
  
Thanks for the reviews and keep them comming!  
  
A/N Yes! i won My Yahoo! Fantasy Football Leauge Yesterday  
Beating the Toledo Hard Hitters 89-80 Yea me!  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
And Now on To the Story on hand  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
As Harry and Hannah Reached the Terminal in which Tom Smith was arriving they spotted a boy wearing fake ice, backwards baseball cap and a Forest Green cloak. He was carrying a rather large suitcase. As he got closer they noticed that he had Shoulder lenght golden brown hair (think of the color of a pancake) and that he was really sure of his self as he approched them.  
  
"Hello, I'm Tom Smith" he said to the two stund teenagers, "I already know one of you by appearance but who is this lovly girl standing in front of me?"  
  
Hannah blushed a red so deep that it would even rival Ginny Weasley.  
  
"Ha-ha-nnah Abbot" she said nervously.  
  
"No need to be nervous around me Hannah I'm the guy that Dumbledore sent you to get." Tom said  
  
Harry likened his response to sound like Hermione.  
  
"And you must be Harry Potter," Tom Continued, Your antics during your first 4 years at Hogwarts are required reading at The Great Lakes Magical Acadamy (A/N the Most Prestigues School in North America, Salem Magical institute may be big but this is my Story in other words My Rules!) in the Current Events Class.  
  
"Nice To know that word of my antics made it to America," Replied Harry rather coldly.  
  
"Well lets get out of here I can't stand Airport Security they always follow me around like I'm likly to steal something." (Tom)  
  
"I agree Tom," (Hannah)  
  
"Well I'm Just curious what type of ride do you have?" Tom inquired.  
  
"What does ride mean?" replied Hannah.  
  
"Oh sorry That is slang for car" Replied Tom.  
  
"Oh i have a Escalade," Hannah said.  
  
"Great I've only seen those in music videos" replied Tom Rather excitedly (A/N is that a word?)  
  
"Well lets go i want to see Hermione she needs her best friend" said Harry with a sense of urgancy.  
  
"She's not going anywhere." hannah said rather coldly "she's in a coma"  
  
"What ever i don't intend to listen to you two bicker like a married couple all the way there" Tom said trying to keep sense of rather calm in the parking structure.  
  
Once on the road Tom pulled out a cd out of his bag and stuck it in the car's CD player (This car was Fully-loaded)  
  
"Now you two need to be quiet this song is very good, in other words no singing!"  
  
"Whatever," a rather bored Harry said, we've been forced to listen to Hannah's poor excuse for musical taste"  
  
"Now Harry to each their own likes" Replied Tom.  
  
With that Tom Cranked the volume level to 10 and this is what played  
  
Yeah  
Jam on it  
(Yeah, yeah, we know, we know)  
Huh  
(Yeah, Goggles, you gonna rock it, right)  
(You gonna do it down, right)  
Ha-ha-ha-ha, yeah  
(Hey, Cozmo, what's the name of this again)  
(I forgot)  
Jam on it  
(Oh)  
(Oh, Chilly B, get down, ho)  
(Oh, oh, here comes Cozmo)  
(Ho)  
(We get to say wikki-wikki-wikki again)  
  
Wikki-wikki-wikki-wikki  
(Shut up)  
Wikki-wikki-wikki-wikki  
  
Three words to the whack, step yourself back  
Just gettin' down, and you then you're givin' no slack  
Like a Burger King with a sack of Big Macs  
We're throwin' down with the radical sacks  
On time, in your mind you see  
You gotta boogie to your best ability  
You gotta funk it up until it knocks you down  
And when you're funkin' up, be sure to pass it around  
Come on, let's go to work  
We got what'll make your body jerk  
Make you throw your hands up in the air  
Shake your booty and scream, Oh, yeah  
'Cause we are the Jam On Crew  
And jammin' on it is how we do the do  
We'll funk you up until you boogie down  
So come people check out the sound  
Check out the sound, check out the sound, check out the sound, check out the   
sound  
Check out the sound, check out the sound, check out the sound, check out the   
sound  
Check out the sound  
  
(Jam on it)  
  
There's going to sound  
They're going to get down  
  
(Jam on it)  
  
Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Chilly B  
And I'm a surefire, full blooded bonafide house rockin' Jam-On Production MC  
If you want the best, put me to the test, and I'm sure you'll soon agree  
That I got no force 'cause I'm down by law when it comes to rockin' viciously,   
you see  
'Cause when I was a little baby boy my mama gave me a brand new toy  
Two turn tables with a mic, and I learned to rock like Dolymite  
Time went by, on this God creation, I knew someday I would rock the nation  
So I made up my mind just what to do and I joined with the Jam On Production   
Crew  
So go crazy, go crazy, don't let your body be lazy  
I said don't stop the body rock till your eyesight starts to get hazy  
Clean out your ears and you open your eye, if you wanna hear the music just come   
alive....  
  
five and a half minutes later....  
  
(Said Superman had come to town to see who he could rock)  
(He blew away every crew he faced until he reached the block)  
(His speakers were three stories high with woofers made of steel)  
(And when we boys sit outside, he said I boom for real)  
He said, I'm faster than a speedin' bullet when I'm on the set  
I don't need no fans to cool my ass, I just use my super breath  
I could fly three times around the world without missin' a beat  
I socialize with X-ray eyes, and ladies think it's sweet  
(And then he turned his power on and the ground began to move)  
(And all the buildings for miles around were swayin' to the groove)  
(And just when he had fooled the crowd and swore he wouldn't fight)  
We rocked this bet with a 12 inch cut called Disco Kryptonite  
Well, Superman looked up at me, he said, You rock so naturally  
I said now that you've learned to deal, let me tell you why I'm so for real  
I'm Cozmo D from outer space, I came to rock the human race  
I do it right 'cause I can't do it wrong  
That's why the whole world is singin' this song  
  
  
(Wikki-wikki-wikki-wikki)  
  
(Ah, man, this is too funky for me)  
(I'm goin' home)  
(Hey, Mergatroid, let's go)  
(Hey, you fellas seen my sister Mergatroid)  
(She was standin' over here just a minute ago)  
(Yeah, I think I saw her over there with Randy)  
(He's rockin' the mic, you know)  
  
  
"What was that" Harry said, "it sounded like nails on a chalkbord"  
  
"You know what your problem is Harry," both Tom and Hannah said in unison, "You have no taste."  
  
"I may not have good taste but that song sucked," Harry said rather coldly.  
  
"Whatever let's just keep going" Tom Replied.  
  
"We have a problem guys," Hannah said in a paniced tone, "the care has not only stopped working but we have visitors (she pointed out the passnger side at hooded figures approaching the car)."  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A cliffhanger I may hate them but they do add to the suspence.  
  
See the review button press it and leave feed back it is appreashiated. 


	4. The Ride To Hogwarts Part 2

Welcome to Chapter 4   
  
Thanks for the reviews.  
  
poetry-freak - The reason that Hannah had just stated that out of the blue was to warn the guys that there was trouble in other words it just happened and she told them, about flashbacks I was just considering writing a prequel. But really I do think that when they get to Hogwarts there will be flashbacks.  
---------------------------------------------  
And with that onto the story  
---------------------------------------------  
  
As the hooded figures approached the car, Harry was strangely reminded of a dementor (which is the vilest creature to walk on the face of the earth) by the way they were gliding towards the car.  
  
"You two do have your wands right" inquired Tom  
  
"Yea" both Hannah and Harry replied  
  
"Also do either of you know the Patronus Charm?" Tom said quickly.  
  
"not very well," replied Hannah in a worried Tone.  
  
"Don't worry Tom, I've been doing Patronus Charms since my third year," replied Harry Proudly.  
  
But at the same time as he was saying this one of the hooded figured tripped and a loud voice said "thanks allot moony you just blew our cover.  
  
  
Harry just laughed.  
  
"Harry do you know who this Moony character is" said a rather shocked Tom.  
  
"Yes I do, he was one of my professors during my third year, Professor Remus Lupin," replied Harry still laughing.  
  
When the figures finally reached the car they removed their hoods to reveal.....  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
Meanwhile at Hogwarts  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I guess that Hannah wasn't the best choice to bring those two to Hogwarts, thought Albus Dumbledore while gazing into his crystal ball.  
  
Flashback  
  
"Hannah tell me again about the mission im sending you on" said Dumbledore.  
  
"I am to pick Harry up at his Uncle's house and then I am to go to the airport to pick up Tom Smith" replied Hannah rather coldly.  
  
"And what are you to do after the airport?" replied Dumbledore rather unphased by the rashness of Hannah's response to his first question.  
  
"I am to then proceed to King's Cross and take the Hogwarts Express to Hogsmeade station and meet up with Hagrid" replied Hannah in the same tone as before.  
  
"Good stick to that plan." was Albus Dumbledore's response.  
  
End Flashback  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
Back at the car  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
"Sirius Black" screamed a rather scared Hannah Abbott.  
  
"What's her problem Harry" inquired Sirius.  
  
"She must still believe you to be a murderer," replied Harry.  
  
"Well Dumbledore might kill her for not following his instructions" Replied Sirius rather seriously.  
  
"Well I know that one of the other three is Professor Lupin so who are the other two," Harry asked  
  
"Fellas would you pleas remove your hoods." (Sirius)  
  
"Of course Padfoot," replied one of the two.  
  
When the hoods were removed Harry recognized the two red-heads standing in front of them.  
  
To be continued.......  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
(A/N you know I hate Cliffhangers, so in other words Just Kidding!)  
  
  
"Fred, George" Gasped Harry.  
  
"Great to see you too, Harry" said Fred  
  
"So I guess you guess you guys now call yourselves the new Marauders" Harry said rather excitedly, "I thought you would have let the son of Prongs be in the group too."  
  
"Well," said Sirius, "who said you weren't."  
  
"Lets just keep going you two can talk more when we get there," Said Tom who was beginning to become annoyed.  
  
"Great idea," replied Fred, "we'll meet you back at Hogwarts"  
  
Several hours later they found themselves nearing the outskirts of Hogsmeade. When he realized where they were Harry turned around to tell Tom were they were but was shocked by what he found.  
  
Tom and Hannah had fallen asleep in the back and had moved into a rather appealing position. Hannah had turned her body nearly completely to the right and was snuggled against Tom as though she were freezing. Her left arm was draped across his chest, and she had her head tucked underneath his chin. Tom's own head was resting atop hers, and he had one hand on the arm she had draped across him. The fact that they seemed happy in this position, even though they barely knew each other seemed very strange.  
  
"Sirius, look at this" (Harry)  
  
"So, what about it?" (Sirius)  
  
"They barely know each other." (Harry)  
  
"True, but your parents did the same thing without knowing each other too." (Sirius)  
  
With that said Sirius conjured a blanket and Harry spread it across the twosome in the back. What Harry didn't know was Tom wasn't asleep.  
  
So what do you think?  
See the button below press it leave some feedback on what you think about this turn of events. 


	5. Arival At Hogwarts

Chapter 5 (Three Chapters in three days damn I'm good)  
Arival at Hogwarts  
  
Madam Pomfrey stood over Hermione's bed wondering how such a briliant girl could be stupid enough to follow Harry on such a foolhardy adventure.  
  
"Well Poppy she's been doing it since her first year here remember the whole Sorcerer's Stone ordeal" replied Professor McGonagall.  
  
Just then Hermione began to thrash around in her bed, screaming something awful.  
  
"Minerva, get Albus, I can't get her to stop," Madam Pomfry said in a very worried tone.  
  
Five minutes later Albus Dumbledore walked into the hospital wing with a very grave expression on his face.  
  
"I hope Sirius gets here with those three kids soon" (Dumbledore)  
  
"Why? (Pomfrey)  
  
"I believe young Harry to be the key to waking her and the new kid has a gift that hasn't been seen since Hufflepuff herself.  
(Dumbledore)  
  
"But I thought Cedric was the last of the Hufflepuff line" (McGonagall)  
  
"Well we'll Find out soon enough" (Dumbledore)  
  
-------------------------------------------  
Back in the Car  
-------------------------------------------  
  
Harry who had been staring at the twosome that had cuddled up with each other in the back. He was day dreaming about what it would be like to do that with Hermione. But just as quickly as he started he was jared back to reality.  
  
"Harry we're here" Sirius said softly as not to disturb Tom and Hannah.  
  
"Should l wake them" Harry said  
  
"No need Harry I'll wake her" said Tom  
  
"Hannah, honey we're here," Tom told a sleeping Hannah.  
  
"I don't wanna go to school to day, mommy I want to stay home and bake cookies with you" a rather sleepy Hannah replied.  
  
"I ain't your mom you need to get up we're at Hogwarts" said a rather annoyed Tom  
  
"Alright Tom" replied Hannah happily, "Did you know you make a rather good pillow"  
  
"Thanks Hannah" repied a unphased Tom  
  
"Harry I believe you want to go to the hospital wing and see Hermione, right?" (Sirius)  
  
"Of course, that is why I came here right?" (Harry)  
  
"Uh, yea, right" (Sirius)  
  
Whith that Harry ran off to the hospital wing (A/N corny I know but it works)  
  
Sirius turned to the remaining teens and told them to follow him up to Dumbledore's office.  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
The Line:  
"I don't wanna go to school to day, mommy I want to stay home and bake cookies with you" a rather sleepy Hannah replied.  
came from the movie Space Jam (I belive)  
  
Sorry for this chapter being so short but i wanted to get it up before i went to work  
See the review button below this sentance  
Press it, your feedback is apreashiated (i know it is still mispelled)  
Thanks 


	6. Tom Gets Sorted

Chapter 6  
Tom Gets Sorted  
  
--------------------------------------  
Dumbledore's Office  
--------------------------------------  
  
"Hannah, I am very disapointed with your actions" Dumbledore said, the disapointment was evident. "Your lucky I don't expell you right now, I gave you instructions that were to be followed from begining to end, and word for word, the reason I'm not expelling you is because you seem to have this effect on Tom."  
  
Hannah just looked rather shocked by this.  
  
"So Tom i believe you need to be sorted" Dumbledore continued while handing Tom a rather tattered wizard's hat. "Just put the hat on your head and it will tell you into which house you will go."  
  
Tom did as Dumbledore instructed and the minute the hat fell over his head it began to wisper in his ear.  
  
Right then, right, rather difficult to decifer your mind, it is so cloged, right, you seem rather loyal and hardworking, extremely intellegent, quite brave, and really cunning, but I sense something else, I see something rather unique a sense of who you are and what your gift is, I suppose that you know who you desended from?  
  
No I can't say that I can, repied Tom  
  
Well you'll find out what that is soon enough, I also sense that you wish to be sorted in the same house as the girl that is holding your hand, who is it?" The sorting hat told tom  
  
"She's Hannah Abbott," Thought Tom  
  
"Right, I was going to put you in her house anyways." replied the hat  
  
Then it shouted "Hufflepuff."  
  
Dumbledore then removed the hat from Tom's head and said "great now we know where you belong, Hannah why don't you take Tom to the Hufflepuff common room and show him around, The Password is Alamo Bowl"  
  
"That is the best idea I've heard since i got off of that blasted plane" said Tom rather eagerly.  
  
So that is that Tom has been sorted, I know it is short but sorting someone doesn't take much.  
  
the next chapter should be out around the first of january and will feature Harry and Hermione in the Hospital wing  
  
see the review button press it leave feedback thanks 


	7. In The Hospital Wing

Chapter 7  
In the Hospital Wing  
  
Harry practially ran to the hospital wing, he was held up on the 7th floor by Peeves who deicded to trip him drop garbage cans on him and grap him and give him a swerlly (I think that is how it is spelled) Twenty minutes later Harry arived at the doors to the hospital wing only to find them locked. He Knocked on the door, Nothing, he knocked again, nothing. The Third time however he pulled his wand out and said "Alohomora." The door opened an he saw Hermione Lying there still looking almost like she did back in second year when she was petrified.  
  
"'Mione I'm so sorry your like this," Harry said while crying, "Why did you have to follow me?"  
  
"God even when you are out cold I find this hard to say," Harry continued "I love you, I really do, why can't I tell you that when you are conscious."  
  
"Why Harry, I never knew you cared," Someone said from the shadows.  
  
"Who are you," replied a rather shocked Harry Potter.  
  
"I'll give you three guesses before I reveil my self," The stranger said.  
  
"Let me guess there are only three people in the Hospital wing, Madam Pomfrey is asleep, Me, and Hermione Granger," replied Harry in a rather superiour tone, "so did Hermione Granger created a duplicate, put a spell on it to make it look like it was out cold and then hid."  
  
"Damn I got to give credit where credit is due," replied Hermione coming out of the shadows.  
  
"So how long have you been conscious," said Harry, who was blushing.  
  
"I've been conscious for several weeks, Madam Pomfrey has covered for me, and brought me food." (Hermione)  
  
"Why"  
  
"To see if you would actually reveil you feelings for me."  
  
"You do know that is what I like about you"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Your determination."  
  
"Oh come here, Harry," as he came over she pulled him in to a long passion filled kiss.  
  
(A/N now remember the rating thats as far as it can go)  
  
After about five minutes they finally broke apart exausted.  
  
"Well, I guess we'd better go and tell Dumbledore your back"  
  
"I'd rather do that again"  
  
"If we do that again I might black out"  
  
They started up to walk towards Dumbledore's Office.  
  
Thanks for the reviews in advance your feedback is apreashiated  
Happy New Year everyone 


	8. In the Hufflepuff Common Room

Chapter 8  
In the Hufflepuff common room  
  
A/M Ain't I a stinker, who in their right mind would have thought that Hermione being Unconscious was a farse, Anyways This chapter is dedacated to Art Bell who retired from Coast to Coast AM (a late night Radio show dedicated to talking about the paranormal)  
  
Alright with that out of the way on the the story  
-------------------------------------------------  
Tom and Hannah made their way down to the Hufflepuff common room. Down they went into the dungeons, after what seemed to be hours, they finally reached a statue of...  
  
There is no possible way that is what I think it is, Yes it is, Bucky the Badger, Tom Thought, but why.  
  
"Alamo Bowl" Shouted Hannah and the statue moved a side revealing a rather large room with several yellow arm chairs, three couches in front of the fire place, and about 10 tables with 4 chairs at each, and at the opposite wall (the one across from the entrance) were two staircases.  
  
"Let me show you your room" Hannah told a rather shocked Tom.  
  
"My Room"? questioned Tom, "am I not Rooming with the rest of the seventh year boys?"  
  
"Na your going to be in the Prefect's Room," replied Hannah.  
  
"Great take me there!"  
  
"Just go to the top of the stairs."  
  
So Tom followed Hannah up several flights of stairs, once they reached the top they stood in front of a door with Engraved plauqe on it. They whent through the door. Once inside they found a large 4 post bed, and a desk on one wall, however on the desk was something that no one would expect to see at Hogwarts. A Labtop Computer was sitting on the desk with a note attached, On the opposite wall there was a Dresser and a door, On the side opposite to the enterence door was large bay window.  
  
"Well I'll leave you to get settled." Hannah said to a stuned Tom, "one other thing, You need to set a password for the door, or else any one can get in."  
  
"What is the door next to the dresser for?" questioned Tom  
  
"That is for the Prefect's private common room, The common room connects our rooms," Replied Hannah.  
  
"Thanks Hannah"   
  
"No Prob, also dinner is at 7 just meet me down in the normal common room and I'll show you to the Great Hall."  
  
"Great, and thanks again.  
  
Once Hannah had left Tom picked up the letter that was sitting on the labtop  
  
It Read:  
  
Dear Mr. Smith  
  
We will respect the choice you have made to stay here under an alias  
We will also respect your right to greve the loss of your family, in the desk you will find some things that were salvaged from your house after it was destroyed by the dark Lord Palmer.   
  
Albus Dumbledore  
  
P.S. This Labtop is top of the line and charmed to work here at Hogwarts, in the desk you will also find all of your video games. I do ask you not to burry you sorrow in these games instead make as many friends as posible while you are here. I believe you will find Mrs. Abbott to be great friend for you.  
  
Tom replaced the letter and went over to his trunk he opened it and pulled out a rather tattered notebook.  
  
He wrote:  
Well old friend Shawn finally did what he promised while we were in school together, he finally drove me out of the country. He did it the only way he knew how he turned to the dark arts. How did he go from my best friend to joining with Voldemort and nearly ruling all of the Americas. I will avenege my parents deaths and I will be palmer's downfall. I swear it.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
Thefly - I know i could get away with more but I don't want to push it this early in the story  
  
So what do you think I intend to reveal more about Tom's past as the story progresses. I don't expect to be able to be able to update as often seeing that the second quarter of my freshman year of college is about to begin.  
  
See the button below pleas press it leave feedback it is apreashieated 


	9. Memorys part 1

Chapter 10  
September 1st  
  
Harry and Hermione spent most of their time snogging in the Gryffindor Common room rather than in the library Hermione's regular hang-out. They enjoyed the time they spent together, it felt better than any other time they had ever spent together it felt so natural. His mind was telling him that doing something else like going all the way would feel much more natural than this but his heart on the other hand said to tread lightly in pushing her too far too soon.   
  
"Harry, what are you thinking about dear?" asked Hermione breaking the kiss.  
  
"Nothing much, just wondering why I didn't do this earlier," replied Harry.  
  
"what do you mean Harry?"  
  
"Why I didn't express my feelings for you earlier"  
  
"Harry I can look into your eyes and tell that isn't what you were thinking about, Please" Hermione had the most adorable puppy dog face plastered on her face.   
  
"Alright just take that stupid looking face expression off before I Kiss it off." she removed the facial expression off, "I was thinking about how far I should go, should I stick with kissing or go all the way."  
  
"Why Harry I didn't know you cared, I would think we should save extracericular activities 'til we graduate."  
  
Just then an owl flew into the common room when it landed at Hermione's left and stuck it's leg out, she removed the letter and it flew off.  
  
"It's from Tom and Hannah, the Hogwarts Express has arrived and we are needed in the great hall."  
  
"Well what are we waiting for then" but as Hermione got up he noticed how good she looked in her school uniform, he thought to himself she is going to have to wear that after school as well she looks damn good in it.   
  
"Harry are you comming or not?"  
  
"Comming Hermione"  
  
So Harry followed Hermione to the great hall following through several corridors and past several classrooms in which they could have'd snogged again down several flights of stairs and into the great hall. When they entered it they noticed Tom was standing inline with the incoming first years.  
  
"I thought he was sorted in to Hufflepuff." Said Harry  
  
"Well i guess they need to make it look real," Replied Hermione  
  
"Guess so, I really think he likes it there though.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I'll give you one guess" Harry said this while looking at Hannah.  
  
"I plan on telling Tom about her past romantic endeavors"  
  
"I think it is up to him to figure it out, not us to tell him, anyways I think this relationship will work," (Harry said in a this is the end of this issue tone)  
  
"No it is his right"  
  
"You didn't see them in the car, they both fell asleep in the car and were holding each other."  
  
"So what are you saying that this is true love at the deepest level they are experising, I don't believe it"  
  
"Believe it Sirius will confirm it"  
  
By the time they got done with this discussion the sorting was half over.  
  
Hart, Jason  
Ravenclaw  
  
Hoffman, Heidi  
Hufflepuff  
  
Jacobs, Lisa  
Slytherin  
  
fast forward through the sorting right to .....  
  
Students we have a new transfer student from America I have to ask you not to pry about his history because he needs his space his name is Tom Smith, he will be sorted like the rest of the first years,   
  
For what the hat says I refer you back to chapter 6  
  
Hufflepuff!  
  
Tom ran over to the seat Hannah had saved for him and pulled himself closer to Hannah, while Hannah introduced him to her friends which strangely all girls.  
  
"Tom this is Susan Bones, Anne Moon, and Lisa O'Brien, Susan, Anne, Lisa, this is Tom Smith"  
  
"Nice to meet you Tom said to the only girl that offered her hand to him" (Susan) all the other girls eyed him with suspicion.  
  
"Hannah," Anne said to Hannah, "he's an American and Americans can't be trusted"  
  
Hannah took this harsh statement and smacked Anne across the face, "How dare you you bitch" she smacked her again  
  
"Hannah why are you smacking your friend?" Tom said obivious to Anne's statement  
  
"She just said Americans can't be trusted" Replied Hannah  
  
"Let her think that way, I'll just introduce her to my friends and she can deal with him, anyways, in America she would be welcome to her opinion"  
  
"Really"  
  
"Of course freedom of speech, although Bush would have her locked up for that statement"  
  
Later during the feast. Dumbledore made some start of term anouncements  
  
"Did he say anouncements" Tom said"  
  
"Yes he did" replied Hannah  
  
(Tom, Hannah, Fred, and George)  
Anouncements, Anouncements, Anouncements, Hey  
We sold our Cow, Moo  
We sold our Cow, Moo  
We have no use for your bull now  
Anouncements, Anouncements, Anouncements, Hey  
(If anyone can tell me where i got that from I'll give you a cookie He he he!)  
  
Dumbledore as usual found this highly amusing, Snape however turned green and said "Not another one"  
  
"Aright" continued Dumbledore i would like to introduce Sirius Black as the Defence Against the Dark Arts Teacher, and Mr. Fred and Mr. George Weasley as the flying instructers, also i would like it to be known that all students under sixth year are now forbiden to visit the village of Hogsmead do to the increased Death Eater attivity, also at the Holloween feast there will be a kareoky (i know it is mispelled help me please) contest, Music is limited to American Hardcore rap, Hip Hop and Weird Al Yankovic only.  
  
Thank you now that we are all full I would like you to return to your Common Rooms and get to meet your new house mates.  
  
---------------------------------------  
On the way to the Hufflepuff common room Tom and Hannah ran into Peeves  
  
"So an American tart decided ............." Caccled Peeves but Tom Cut him Short  
  
"Scurge" Screamed Tom Peeves went in to uncontrolable loop-de-loops while Hannah and the rest of the Hufflepuffs laughted  
  
Tom cut the spell and said "Peeves if you ever call me that again I will destroy you, do you understand me"  
  
"Yes Master" Peeves said sourly  
  
"Good, Scurge" Replied Tom. And he continued to walk with Hannah.  
  
"Don't you think you should take that spell off of Peeves," asked Hannah  
  
"Oh alright" Tom muddered the Counterspell and peeves stopped spinning.  
  
  
  
A/N wasn't that fun Please read my other Story "What IF" @ http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=1170510  
Also you can request songs but the curse will be said through a song that Tom and Harry will discuss next chapter.  
Please review it and review this story as well Thanx. 


	10. September 1st

Chapter 10  
September 1st  
  
Harry and Hermione spent most of their time snogging in the Gryffindor Common room rather than in the library Hermione's regular hang-out. They enjoyed the time they spent together, it felt better than any other time they had ever spent together it felt so natural. His mind was telling him that doing something else like going all the way would feel much more natural than this but his heart on the other hand said to tread lightly in pushing her too far too soon.   
  
"Harry, what are you thinking about dear?" asked Hermione breaking the kiss.  
  
"Nothing much, just wondering why I didn't do this earlier," replied Harry.  
  
"what do you mean Harry?"  
  
"Why I didn't express my feelings for you earlier"  
  
"Harry I can look into your eyes and tell that isn't what you were thinking about, Please" Hermione had the most adorable puppy dog face plastered on her face.   
  
"Alright just take that stupid looking face expression off before I Kiss it off." she removed the facial expression off, "I was thinking about how far I should go, should I stick with kissing or go all the way."  
  
"Why Harry I didn't know you cared, I would think we should save extracericular activities 'til we graduate."  
  
Just then an owl flew into the common room when it landed at Hermione's left and stuck it's leg out, she removed the letter and it flew off.  
  
"It's from Tom and Hannah, the Hogwarts Express has arrived and we are needed in the great hall."  
  
"Well what are we waiting for then" but as Hermione got up he noticed how good she looked in her school uniform, he thought to himself she is going to have to wear that after school as well she looks damn good in it.   
  
"Harry are you comming or not?"  
  
"Comming Hermione"  
  
So Harry followed Hermione to the great hall following through several corridors and past several classrooms in which they could have'd snogged again down several flights of stairs and into the great hall. When they entered it they noticed Tom was standing inline with the incoming first years.  
  
"I thought he was sorted in to Hufflepuff." Said Harry  
  
"Well i guess they need to make it look real," Replied Hermione  
  
"Guess so, I really think he likes it there though.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I'll give you one guess" Harry said this while looking at Hannah.  
  
"I plan on telling Tom about her past romantic endeavors"  
  
"I think it is up to him to figure it out, not us to tell him, anyways I think this relationship will work," (Harry said in a this is the end of this issue tone)  
  
"No it is his right"  
  
"You didn't see them in the car, they both fell asleep in the car and were holding each other."  
  
"So what are you saying that this is true love at the deepest level they are experising, I don't believe it"  
  
"Believe it Sirius will confirm it"  
  
By the time they got done with this discussion the sorting was half over.  
  
Hart, Jason  
Ravenclaw  
  
Hoffman, Heidi  
Hufflepuff  
  
Jacobs, Lisa  
Slytherin  
  
fast forward through the sorting right to .....  
  
Students we have a new transfer student from America I have to ask you not to pry about his history because he needs his space his name is Tom Smith, he will be sorted like the rest of the first years,   
  
For what the hat says I refer you back to chapter 6  
  
Hufflepuff!  
  
Tom ran over to the seat Hannah had saved for him and pulled himself closer to Hannah, while Hannah introduced him to her friends which strangely all girls.  
  
"Tom this is Susan Bones, Anne Moon, and Lisa O'Brien, Susan, Anne, Lisa, this is Tom Smith"  
  
"Nice to meet you Tom said to the only girl that offered her hand to him" (Susan) all the other girls eyed him with suspicion.  
  
"Hannah," Anne said to Hannah, "he's an American and Americans can't be trusted"  
  
Hannah took this harsh statement and smacked Anne across the face, "How dare you you bitch" she smacked her again  
  
"Hannah why are you smacking your friend?" Tom said obivious to Anne's statement  
  
"She just said Americans can't be trusted" Replied Hannah  
  
"Let her think that way, I'll just introduce her to my friends and she can deal with him, anyways, in America she would be welcome to her opinion"  
  
"Really"  
  
"Of course freedom of speech, although Bush would have her locked up for that statement"  
  
Later during the feast. Dumbledore made some start of term anouncements  
  
"Did he say anouncements" Tom said"  
  
"Yes he did" replied Hannah  
  
(Tom, Hannah, Fred, and George)  
Anouncements, Anouncements, Anouncements, Hey  
We sold our Cow, Moo  
We sold our Cow, Moo  
We have no use for your bull now  
Anouncements, Anouncements, Anouncements, Hey  
(If anyone can tell me where i got that from I'll give you a cookie He he he!)  
  
Dumbledore as usual found this highly amusing, Snape however turned green and said "Not another one"  
  
"Aright" continued Dumbledore i would like to introduce Sirius Black as the Defence Against the Dark Arts Teacher, and Mr. Fred and Mr. George Weasley as the flying instructers, also i would like it to be known that all students under sixth year are now forbiden to visit the village of Hogsmead do to the increased Death Eater attivity, also at the Holloween feast there will be a kareoky (i know it is mispelled help me please) contest, Music is limited to American Hardcore rap, Hip Hop and Weird Al Yankovic only.  
  
Thank you now that we are all full I would like you to return to your Common Rooms and get to meet your new house mates.  
  
---------------------------------------  
On the way to the Hufflepuff common room Tom and Hannah ran into Peeves  
  
"So an American tart decided ............." Caccled Peeves but Tom Cut him Short  
  
"Scurge" Screamed Tom Peeves went in to uncontrolable loop-de-loops while Hannah and the rest of the Hufflepuffs laughted  
  
Tom cut the spell and said "Peeves if you ever call me that again I will destroy you, do you understand me"  
  
"Yes Master" Peeves said sourly  
  
"Good, Scurge" Replied Tom. And he continued to walk with Hannah.  
  
"Don't you think you should take that spell off of Peeves," asked Hannah  
  
"Oh alright" Tom muddered the Counterspell and peeves stopped spinning.  
  
  
  
A/N wasn't that fun Please read my other Story "What IF" @ http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=1170510  
Also you can request songs but the curse will be said through a song that Tom and Harry will discuss next chapter.  
Please review it and review this story as well Thanx. 


	11. The Curse and an Arguement

Chapter 11  
The Curse and a arguement  
  
Disclamer I do not own Harry Potter or the chorus that is posted in this chapter  
  
A/N: After hearing this chorus i thought it would make a great curse  
  
Several days after Dumbledore's stunning Announcement Harry and Tom sat in the library searching the internet for song lyrics they came across the Birdman/ P Diddy song Do That (A/N Insert Collective Gasps here!) They decided to try the refrain.  
  
Pretty lady go on do dat dance  
Pretty lady go on do dat dance  
Sexy momma go on do dat dance  
Sexy momma go on do dat dance  
Pretty lady go on do dat dance  
Pretty lady go on do dat dance  
Sexy momma go on do dat dance  
Sexy momma go on do that dance  
Make it move for me baby  
Make it jingle for me baby  
Touch it down to the floor  
Pick it up and let's go  
Make it move for me baby  
Make it jingle for me baby  
Touch it down to the floor  
Pick it up and let's go  
  
It just didn't sound good so they continued to search. What they didn't know was they unleashed a spell on all the girls in Hogwarts, the minute a female student layed their eyes on tom and Harry they would fall madly in love with them for no reason what so ever)   
  
They had several girls ask them out during the last five minutes they were in the library but thought nothing of it. When they left the library they made their ways back to their respective Common Rooms. Once in the Hufflepuff Common room Tom made his way up to his private Common Room to continue to search lyric sites. When he arrive he found Hannah reading a sappy muggle romance novel, sighing odd moments. Finally after about an hour Hannah put down the novel and wiped a fake tear from her eye, when she finally looked up she saw Tom typing. She walked behind him and looked at what he was typing, What she saw amazed her, he was typing a manuscript, not just any manuscript but one about his life. She saw what he had typed so far  
  
....I realize what was going on when when I heard the vase break I knew one of us was going to die, I was shocked when she steped infront of the me and took the killing spell instead, I knew that I had lost every thing. I lost the love of my life and the will to live. With out her there was no reason for me to continue on. When her parents got home several hours later they found me shaking Amy's body trying to wake her in vain, they pryed her body from my hands and tryed to calm me down. After about five hours they did, and I told them that the Dark Lord of America, Shawn Palmer had killed her .........  
  
  
"So that is why you feel uncomferable around me, your last girlfriend died to save you," Hannah said making her presence known.  
  
"What are you doing Hannah that is my diary, a place were I keep my thoughts" Replied Tom"  
  
"Would you like to talk about it?"  
  
"No! go away"  
  
"You need to talk about it" Hannah said to Tom's retreating back.  
  
Well chapter 11 is done its short but it was intended just as a leadin not as a true chapter, as always reviews are apreashiated  
Also check out my other stories, check in my profiles for them  
Thanxs! 


	12. The Dream

Chapter 12  
The Dream  
  
A/N My birthday was on 1/16/03 all i got was a 20 GB Hard Drive. boo hoo  
  
When Tom made his way into dreamland that night he was shocked by who he met,  
  
"Amy! What are you doing here in my dream?" screamed Tom  
  
"I hear to tell you to stop wasting your time mourning over me, move on," pleaded Amy, "It's not your fault I died, it was just my time. Please Tom move on, if you don't you'll lose the best thing to happen to you in years."  
  
"You know me very well Amy, I don't move on very quickly, remember when my cat died,"  
  
"How could I forget you refused to leave your room for several weeks."  
  
"Yes, but i got over it just give me some time"  
  
"I died during the summer it is now late fall how long will it take you"  
  
"I will move on when Palmer is a pile of ashes, do you remember why I was staying at your house."  
  
"How could I forget, Palmer had killed your parents and destroyed your home."  
  
"Could you forget something if it ended your life the way you knew it, if it ended your family, and killed your best friend, could you?"  
  
"Well No."  
  
"So why should I?"  
  
"Your better than that"  
  
"Right"  
  
  
Meanwhile  
  
In Harry's dreams  
  
...I said I'm Sorry Harry  
I never ment to hurt you   
I never ment make you hate  
but tonight I'm going to kill you  
  
He has visions of Voldemort singing in his head with his parents singing backup and Ron, Hermione, and Ginny sitting in the audiance with lighters like at a Rolling Stones concert  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Harry screamed drenched in sweat.  
  
"Whats the problem Harry" said a sleepy Ron  
  
"But you're dead"  
  
"Your right," Ron turned around to reveal a skull.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Harry Screamed  
  
"Harry whats wrong." Hermione asked  
  
"I heard Voldemort singing Eminem, and saw Ron's skull talking to me, and now I'm drenched in cold sweat.  
  
"Well it could have been worse."  
  
"How so"  
  
"It could have been me singing"  
  
"you can't be that bad" Harry said while lying back down  
  
"I said..."  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, don't sing anything but that, noooooooo,"  
  
"Go back to sleep harry."  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
So what do you think, I hope to get the next chapter out on 1/31, Thanks for all the reviews  
  
Do it you know you want to review, you'll feel good about it. 


	13. The Dream Hermione's POV & The Voice in ...

Chapter 13  
The Dream (Hermione's View)  
  
A/N The Focus of this chapter is from Hermione's POV, I wrote this in my World Regional Geography Class so don't be suprised if it seems odd.  
  
On To The Story  
--------------------------------  
  
Hermione was idlely watching Harry as he slept wiping the sweat of of his forehead wondering how she lucked out and got the most eligable baechler in all of Hogwarts.   
  
I wonder what our kids will be like she thought, will they be carefree and smart with jet black hair or will they be geniuses cursed with brown frizzy hair? Hermione wondered  
  
Suddenly Harry began shake violently.  
  
"Harry wake up" Hermione screamed while shaking him  
  
Harry just shrugged her off and continued to shudder  
  
She continued to shake him until he woke screaming at the top of his lungs  
  
"Harry whats wrong." Hermione asked  
  
"I heard Voldemort singing Eminem, and saw Ron's skull talking to me, and now I'm drenched in cold sweat.  
  
"Well it could have been worse."  
  
"How so"  
  
"It could have been me singing"  
  
"you can't be that bad" Harry said while lying back down  
  
"I said..."  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, don't sing anything but that, noooooooo,"  
  
"Go back to sleep harry."  
  
I wonder, Hermione said in her mind, why Harry Screamed like that, Voldemort singing Eminem can't be that bad, can it? Sometimes I wish I knew what went on in Harry's twisted mind.  
(End Hermione's POV)  
  
  
--------------------------  
Later that Morning  
--------------------------  
  
"Harry time for Breakfast" Hermione told a pensive Harry.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Time for breakfast stupid."  
  
"Right Hun"  
  
But as they made their way into the Gyffindor common room Harry was mobbed by every girl in the house except for the Parvati Patil.  
  
"Whats going on" Harry asked Parvati  
  
"Don't know," replied Parvarti "but I would like to know."  
  
"Same here" (Hermione)  
  
The three forced their way through the crowd of girls and slowly made their way down to the down to the great hall once there however Parvati started acting like the girls in the Gryffindor common room when she layed her eyes on Tom, who also had a crowd of girls around him, she ran over and joined her twin on Tom's arm.  
  
Conversation in Tom's Head  
  
what is going on here, Tom thought, Why are all these girls all over me?  
  
"But you like it don't you," said a feminine voice in his head.  
  
What are you doing in my head? Tom asked the voice  
  
"You know I ask myself that every day since I died while holding your hand" repied Amy, "But I do enjoy your fantasys though I wish could bring them true.  
  
Well then we'll have to find something to restore you to your body won't we?  
  
But I'm dead.  
  
I don't think so, we need to talk to Dumbledore.  
  
We! You need to to that not me I enjoy being in your head its great fun to torture you.  
  
Right  
  
------------------------------------  
Well thats a twist isn't it?  
  
Well Please review, five reviews get another chapter,  
  
Thanxs 


	14. Conversations With The Headmasters

As Tom walk towards Dumbledore's Office he heard someone singing in one of the classrooms.  
  
". Like a Surgeon cutting for the very first time..."  
  
Tom just continued walking shaking his head, once he reached the statue in front of Dumbledore's office He said the password, (lemon filled doughnuts) and walked up the spiral stairs. Once he reached the top he spotted a chair in front of the desk and sat down in it. He waited for several minutes until Dumbledore came in to the office.  
  
Dumbledore eyed Tom with mock suspicion and sat down in the chair behind the desk. "So you were willing to waste a beautiful Saturday to sit in my office to chat with me"  
  
"Well this can't wait, remember when I told you that my girlfriend died when Dark Lord Palmer cursed her?"  
  
"I recall something like that."  
  
"Well I believe she joined me in my body after her 'death'"  
  
"Interesting"  
  
"I was wondering if there was any way to remove her from my body and put her back in her original body?"  
  
"Well there is no way to do that but we can concoct a potion similar to the one used to revive Voldemort and give her a new potion."  
  
"We will not use dark ."  
  
"It is not dark magic," Dumbledore said while cutting Tom, off, "It uses the exact opposite of what the Voldemort uses."  
  
"So in otherwards we use her mom's bones, my blood and her best friends flesh."  
  
"Exactly"  
  
"Well I guess some one will have to convince my mom to do this" a disembodied voice replied  
  
"Well about bloody time" (Tom)  
  
"What is that suppose to mean" (Amy)  
  
"Bout time you left my body" (Tom)  
  
"Right" Amy said rather bored like, "So Tom how do you feel about visiting my parents again.  
  
"Yea we going to the brew city, homeward bound we go" replied Tom like a three year old.  
  
"Yes and when we get there you get to go to a Bucks game if you at good" Amy replied sounding remarkably like a mother  
  
"Right" replied an annoyed Dumbledore.  
  
"Also professor I need to ask a favor of you." (Tom)  
  
"And what would that be?" (Dumbledore)  
  
"I believe me and Harry released a mindless love curse on Hogwarts."  
  
"And why did you do that?"  
  
"We were looking for a song for the contest and sang the course for Do That by P. Diddy and Birdman. And now girls are crowding around me and Harry.""  
  
"Right I will find the counter curse by the time you get back."  
  
"Thanks"  
  
Meanwhile in the forbidden Forest  
  
"My lord he has no idea what you have planed for him" a deviant Hannah Abbot told the Dark Lord Shawn Palmer  
  
"Very good you will get your reward when he is dead"  
  
Unbeknownst to the twosome a red headed boy was listening in on their conversation and taking notes that he would be giving to Dumbledore.  
  
Well that is a twist now isn't it. Who is this red head?  
  
Thanx for the reviews keep them coming they keep me motivated to keep writing.  
  
Bobbo. 


	15. The Unexpected Gift

Chapter 15: the Unexpected Gift.  
  
The Trip to Milwaukee was boring at best. They showed Star Wars Episode II and   
it sucked. Hell they wouldn't even let me use my laptop. Tom Thought.  
  
Well it could have been worse. Amy told him  
  
How so? Tom thought.  
  
You could be alone like last time.  
  
Quiet you.  
  
Once they got to the main concourse Tom lead Harry towards the men's bathroom   
right before the skywalk to the parking garage (If you've ever been to General   
Mitchell International Airport you'll know the bathrooms) walked strait towards   
the far wall and poked the wall at the four corners where the wall met the   
ceiling and the floor then went to the direct center of the wall poked the wall   
again with his wand and muttered something incoherent and a bright light   
appeared.  
  
"Won't the muggles be able to see this?" asked Harry as he stepped back from the   
wall.  
  
"Of course not Harry but we have to hurry through the portal it won't stay open   
for more than 30 seconds," Tom replied before stepping through it.  
  
Harry took a deep breath and followed Tom through, when he opened his eyes he   
was amazed by what he saw. There in front of him were thousands of the same type   
of energy portal just like the one he had just passed through. Above them were   
name plates, just ahead of him was Tom searching for a particular one. When he   
found it he yelled at Harry to follow him and they made their way through the   
portal, what greeted them when they stepped out astounded Harry there was a   
house with great big bay windows on either side of the door, the siding was   
olive green and it had a brick red chimney coming out of the roof, and was   
apparently two stories tall but as Harry had learned looks can be deceiving. Tom   
walked up to the front door and knocked but it wasn't like any other knock it   
looked like something out of a James Bond Movie, he knocked once, waited a   
second, knocked three times, waited another second, knocked twice, waited a half   
of second and knock five times quickly. The door swung open admitting Tom and he   
walked in, Harry followed Tom in and looked around, the whole house was empty,   
well almost empty there were scattered light fixtures and a table in the dinning   
room but nothing else. Tom motioned for Harry to follow him into the dinning   
room once he entered the light came on and the top of the table started to glow,   
Tom Placed both of his hands on the table and a voice spoke from all corners of   
the room in a mono-tone, "Identity Approved, Prepare for transport."  
  
"Harry come in and stand next to me" Tom yelled over the voice.  
  
Harry did as he was told and about a minute later he felt his body dematerialize   
(think Star Trek Transporters), but just as quickly as he did he felt himself   
rematerialize in a totally different area. Pictures lined the fireplace mantel,   
leather couches faced a rather large TV, but Tom took no notice of his new   
surroundings he started walking again, he walked right into the kitchen, on the   
refrigerator was a note. It read:  
  
Dear Tom,  
We are currently away at the moment please make your self at home. We   
will be back as soon as we can.  
  
Marcy  
  
Tom walked back to the living room and told Harry to make him self at home and   
to yell up the stairs if some one appeared in the house. Tom went back into the   
kitchen and walked up the stairs. once he reached the landing he walked strait   
to the end of the hallway he looked at the door with hidden amusement, still   
nailed to the wall was the plaque that Tom had given Amy at the end of their   
third year of school, it proudly proclaimed Amy's Room in bright pink letters on   
a black background. Tom turned the doorknob and pushed the door open, when he   
looked in he let out an audible gasp, the room was clean, The black thongs that   
had been taped to the ceiling fan had been taken down, the moldy plates were no   
longer on the night stand, and the bed was neatly made. Tom was surprised to   
find a neatly wrapped present on the bed.  
  
Amy materialized next to him. "I was going to give you that when we arrived in   
England" Amy told Tom.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Open it and find out"  
  
Tom made his way over to the bed and grabbed the present, he carefully unwrapped   
it and found it to be a video tape that was labeled "our first date"  
  
"How did you get this?" Tom asked  
  
"My mom and I used a pensive basin, this tape came from my memory of the event,   
I'm surprised that my parents didn't send it to you when they found it"  
  
Tom walked over to the VCR and placed the tape in it, he turned on the TV and   
went over to the bed to sit down, for the next ten minutes he did nothing but   
watch the contents attentively, when it was over he did something that he hadn't   
done in quite some time,  
  
He cried.  
  
-------------------------------------   
Sorry for the long wait I had something come up in my life and I had to   
put this on hold.   
I've also started writing another Harry Potter Fan fiction Centered   
on Harry/Padma Patil I'm still on the first chapter but it is over 4 pages   
front and back in my notebook I will post it as soon as I get it typed.  
  
And as always please leave reviews they help keep me motivated. 


End file.
